


Breaking and Entering

by poupame



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking and Entering, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Police Officer Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poupame/pseuds/poupame
Summary: The one where Clarke is caught breaking and entering into her own apartment.Cue adorable fluffiness and cute awkward girls.Added a few minor edits and cleaned it up a bit.





	Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a random grouping of One Shots that I am putting together for NaNoWriMo or National Novel Writing Month. I don't want to write a novel so much as get back into finishing my current work and writing again. So I decided that since I had all of these Clexa ideas rolling around in my head they would be a good place to start.
> 
> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. And I know I took some liberties with the police stuff, because why not.
> 
> I made an attempt at a mood board for this fic over [here](http://poupame.tumblr.com)

Today has been a really slow day, and for once Lexa is happy about that. Her partner, Lincoln, is on vacation and she hates to respond to any serious calls without back up. Quiet days usually drive her crazy, but today she is happy for the quiet. Her shift is over in an hour, and she is off for four days in a row. Driving around all day by yourself can get tedious, but Lexa loves her job and loves this community, so she doesn’t mind.

Suddenly the radio blares to life and a report of a breaking and entering, in progress goes out. She is the car closest to the location, so she responds and heads to the address. Lexa maneuvers the cruiser to the side of the street and instantly sees the blonde woman wrestling with the fire escape. She gets out of the car and cautiously approaches the woman.

“Ma’am, I am going to have to ask you to stop whatever it is you are trying to do.”

“No. I need to get inside. Damn keys. Damn friends being late.” The woman mutters under her breath. Lexa mentally curses herself for taking this call so close to the end of her shift. She always ends up with the crazies, and it takes forever to book them.

She takes another approach. “Ma’am, could you come down here, so I can talk to you?”

The woman ignores her this time, as she finally gets the fire escape free and starts climbing to the first floor. She makes it to the window and lets out another string of muttered words, most of which Lexa realizes are curse words and some she is not sure are even real words.

“Ma’am I am going to have to ask you to come back down here.”

“Ma’am, please get down from there.”

“Ma’am, this is your last warning. Come down here now, or I am coming up there.” This warning finally seems to get her attention.

“Come on up. Maybe you can help me get into my apartment.”

Her apartment? Lexa wonders what she is talking about. She doesn’t want to climb up the rickety fire escape. It’s not that she is afraid of heights, she is just not a fan of fire escapes or heights. She takes a deep breath and starts her ascent of the shaky ladder. The blonde woman is still fiddling with the window, which is making the whole fire escape shake. Lexa carefully maneuvers herself to the landing and tries to stop the woman’s movements. She finally gets the woman to turn around and face her. She can tell the instant the woman in front of her realizes that she is with the police by the way her beautiful blue eyes go wide and her hand goes to her mouth.

“Oh shit! I didn’t know you were a cop!” she squeaks out. “Please don’t arrest me. This is my apartment, and I forgot my keys. My friend, Raven, was supposed to drop my spare keys by my office today, but she didn’t. I thought I might be able to get in through the window because I couldn’t remember if I locked it. Well, it appears that I did. And now I am rambling and sounding like a crazy person. I’m sorry, I promise I am not crazy. It’s been a shit day, and I am so stressed out. All I wanted was to go home, grab a good book, some wine and relax for the night, but I can’t get to my couch, because of my lack of keys. And now I am going to jail for breaking into my apartment. I am going to kill Raven when I get out.”

“Whoa, Miss…?”

“Griffin. Clarke Griffin.”

“I am not arresting you just yet. What do you say we get down from here and discuss what is going on? I need to check out a few things, and if everything checks out, we can try to contact the super to get you in your apartment.”

“Oh my god. Thank you so much Officer…?”

“Officer Woods. Come on Clarke. Let’s get back to the ground to continue this.”

“Thank you, Officer Woods. Wait, Are you afraid of heights? Why would you come up here if you are afraid of heights?”

“Well, I couldn’t let a pretty girl hurt herself or worse fall.” I turn around to hide my deep blush. I am sure my face is beet red all the way to the tips of my ears. I try to hide my face from her as much as I can as I make my way back down the ladder.

I stand back and help guide Clarke back down to the safety of the ground. She turns around to face me and almost shyly says, “Thank you again, Officer Woods. You are a true gentlewoman.”

“It’s Lexa. My name is Lexa.” I say before I can stop myself. “Officer Lexa Woods.” I clear my throat a little louder than necessary, to make myself sound a little more official. “Do you have your driver’s license on you? Or a piece of mail addressed to you at this address? Anything to help corroborate your story?”

She stares at me with an unreadable expression on her face for what seems like an eternity. Then looks at me like she wants to cry in frustration. I feel bad for her when she realizes that I can’t just let her go. “I’m sorry, Clarke. I still have a job to do,” tapping my badge, “I have to fully investigate the breaking and entering call and complete my report. Let's get this all cleared up so you can get to that book and glass of wine. I believe you, but I have to have some proof for my report.”

She finally gets her bearings and starts rifling through her bag. She hands me her wallet to hold while she continues looking. I can’t help but watch in fascination at all the stuff she has in that bag. She has the most random assortment of crap

 I have ever seen one person carry. I saw a banana, a hair pick, a harmonica, paint brushes, chalk, and several other things I am not sure if I want to know what they were. Like I said a completely random bag of stuff. I get lost in watching her dig through all of the stuff I don’t notice her watching me, watching her. I do notice that she stopped digging around in her bag, so I tear my eyes away from the black hole that is her bag and back up to her eyes. She has the cutest smirk on her face, damn I am on duty I can’t think things like that.

She laughs, and my knees almost buckle. It is the sexiest, raspiest, dirtiest sound I have ever heard, and I think I would do just about anything to hear that on a regular basis. I shake off those thoughts and finally realize she is holding a paper out for me and her other hand is waiting for me to hand her wallet back to her. “OK, Miss Griffin. Were you able to find any recent documents proving you live in the apartment in questions?” I stammer out, completely negating the professional manner I was striving for.

She laughs again, and I swear she is doing this on purpose. “Here is my license, but it doesn’t have this address on it. I have only lived here for about eight months, but I do have my water bill and my most recent paycheck. Both have the current address on them.” She hands the documents and her license over.

“I will take these back to the car and make the report. Then we can work on getting you back into your apartment legally.” I make a hasty retreat to my cruiser and call it in as a false alarm. I then go through the notes I will need for my report of the incident and jot down all of the pertinent information from the documents she provided. My report would probably be completed a lot faster if I could keep focused on the task and stop myself from looking up at the beautiful woman sitting on the stoop. I finally get everything I can think of and take a deep breath to face her again.

“Here is your paperwork and license, ma’am. I got the super’s number from the records on file with the department. I called and left a message for them to call you or me back as soon as possible.”

“Well shit. What am I supposed to do now? Just sit here and wait some more? I am going to kill Raven.”

“I don’t think you should be threatening to murder anyone in front of a police officer ma’am. But I was thinking that since I am off duty now, and it is getting to be around dinner time, that you would accompany me to the little bistro on the corner. That way you wouldn’t have to wait alone.”

I start to backtrack. What was I thinking, I don’t even know if Clarke is attracted to me or in a relationship? Damnit, I shouldn’t have been so forward. It is like she can almost sense my freak out when she puts a hand on my arm and with the biggest and brightest smile I have ever seen says, “I would love to, officer.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I loved writing it. I always have a blast writing these two.  
> Thank you for reading and please let me know if you enjoy this randomness from my brain. Feedback much appreciated!  
> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. And I know I took some liberties with the police stuff, because why not.  
> Please share and come visit me over on my tumblr


End file.
